


Knock

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor learns a lesson he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

Loki rolled his eyes irritated as he heard his door open and a familiar set of footsteps make their way into his quarters. He did not put down the book he was reading, hoping that Thor for once in his life would take the hint that he was busy and leave. Thor, of course, did no such thing and instead sat down on his bed and after a moment laid down on it like it was his own.

"I'm bored." Thor complained. Loki huffed and looked at the ceiling at the moment wondering why he was cursed with such a brother. Not to mention now he knew that Thor was not going to be leaving him alone so he carefully lowered the book he was reading to his desk.

"Thor, you do know I was reading?" Loki asked crossly even though he knew what Thor would say in response.

"Well then thankfully I saved you from that drudgery." Thor said with a smile and Loki rolled his eyes again.

"I like reading remember." he pointed out again. "Besides you cannot just come into my quarters like they are your quarters I've told you this many times," Loki said annoyed "they're mine, not just an extension of yours."

"But I'm bored." Thor complained even louder like that made it all alright. Loki huffed again and shook his head. "just knock next time alright." he said even though he knew that Thor would probably not do it next time either.

~.~

Clint was eating dinner when he saw Thor come out the elevator looking paler and more shocked than he was sure he had ever seen the Norse god ever before. That set off warning bells. What could be so awful to make Thor this horrified? Clint immediately got off his stool and crossed the distance between the two of them. Thor wasn't looking at him, even though Clint was right in front of him, he was staring into space like he could see something that Clint couldn't and it was horrifying.

"Thor what's the matter?" Clint asked worried about his friend and the possible threat. Thor didn't seem to have heard him so Clint put his hands lightly on Thor's shoulders hoping that the contact would stir him out of whatever was going on with him. Thor still wasn't responding and that was making him even more scared, so he shook Thor's shoulders a little this time it seemed to do the trick and Thor's eyes focused on him still shocked

"Thor, you gotta tell me what's going on." Clint said, because if it was bad the sooner they knew the more they could do. Thor grabbed onto his shoulders tight enough that it hurt a little and shook his form a bit vigorously. It was very possible that was going to bruise. Thor's eyes were wide and crazed looking as he said.

"It was such a sight that I could never unsee it." Thor said followed by a vigorous shaking of his head.

~.~

Tony was wrapped in a sheet around his otherwise naked chest and looking just shocked and white as Thor was at the moment. He was gripping onto the sheets harshly and staring off into nothingness. A few inches away there was an expanse of pale color skin that nearly blended into the white sheet that was wrapped around him a lot less thoroughly than it was around Tony. Where Tony looked shocked, Lokis arms and legs were folded and everything about him was tight and tense. Loki rolled his eyes clearly irritated at what had just happened rather than embarrassed or mortified.

"I told him a million times."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
